disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Aster Knight
A Lance-Wielding knight who believes in the power of the stars. Skilled at both offense and defense, this soldier fights with stubborn persistence, refusing to yield even an inch. Versatile Spear Master (Ex): '''The Aster Knight can use their Strength or Dexterity modifier to modify attack and damage rolls with a polearm/spear or lance instead of just Strength. '''Starborn Battler (Sp): '''The Aster Knight adds the following spells to it's list of techniques it can use. The Aster Knight uses their Strength modifier to determine the saving throw of each of these spells and each spell is treated as a technique and costs technique slots to perform and deal the Aster Knight's base damage as well as whatever the spell's damage is if it deals damage. If it has multiple rays, this applies only to the first. The Aster Knight gains these spells immediately when it reaches a level in which it can perform techniques of the listed level. These spells are, Magic missile, Force Punch, Star, Mega Star, Giga Star, Burst of Force, Force Wall, Forcecage, and Battering Blast. This replaces Stitched Flesh Marauder. '''Guiding Star (Su): Whenever you can see the open sky at night, you can determine your precise location. When the night sky is visible to you, you may also add your Constitution modifier to your Wisdom modifier on all Wisdom-based checks, and add your wisdom modifier on all Constitution based checks. In addition, once per night while outdoors, you can cast the spell Know Direction. This replaces the Barbarian's rage power at 2nd level. Strength of the Stars (Su): An Aster Knight can call upon the power of the stars, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, an Aster Knight can usurp the strength of the stars for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can utilize the Strength of the Stars for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from class abilities and spells like [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bear-s-endurance bear’s endurance], do not increase the total number of rounds that an Aster Knight can use the strength of the stars per day. An Aster Knight can enter this ability as a free action. The total number of rounds of Strength of the Stars per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. The Aster Knight gains different bonuses depending on the Astrological symbol they select at 1st level. Once selected, this cannot be altered. Aries: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Strength and Dexterity. ''Taurus: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution. ''Gemini: The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Dexterity and Charisma. Cancer: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Constitution and Charisma. ''Leo: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Strength and Charisma. ''Virgo: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Wisdom and Charisma. ''Libra: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Wisdom and Intelligence. ''Scorpio: The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Dexterity and Constitution. Sagittarius: The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Dexterity and Intelligence. Capricorn: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Strength and Wisdom. ''Aquarius: ''The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Dexterity and Wisdom. ''Pisces: The Aster Knight gains a +4 bonus to Wisdom and Constitution. An Aster Knight can end her Strength of the Stars as a free action and is fatigued after Strength of the Stars for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in Strength of the stars. An Aster Knight cannot enter a new instance of this ability while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If an Aster Knight falls unconscious, her Strength of the Stars immediately ends. This replaces the Barbarian's Rage ability. Greater Strength of the Stars (Su): An Aster Knight gains more skill with her strength of the stars. The Star signs shine down on the Aster Knight and grant them more capabilities. The Aster Knight gains Force Resistance 15. While Strength of the stars is active, they gain a spell they can use or are effected by so long as the Strength of the Stars ability persists, Using their Aster Knight Level as their caster level, as well as an other ability. If the spell has a save DC it's 10+ 1/2 Aster Knight level+ Constitution modifier. Aries: ''The Aries can cast the spell Shocking Grasp at will while in their Strength of the Stars mode, the damage dealt with this is fire instead of electricity damage. ''Taurus: ''The Taurus is effected by a mage armor spell upon activating her Strength of the Stars. In addition, they gain Damage Reduction 5/-. ''Gemini: The Gemini is effected by a mirror image spell upon activating her strength of the Stars. In addition they gain Energy Resistance 5 to Fire and Ice. Cancer: ''The Cancer can cast the spell Siphon Might at will . The Aster Knight also gains a +4 bonus to their natural armor. ''Leo: ''The Leo is effected by an Enlarge Person spell. They also gain DR 5/-. ''Virgo: ''The Virgo Can cast the spell Charm monster at Will. They also gain Energy Resistance 15/Electricity. ''Libra: ''The Libra Can cast the spell Early judgment at Will. They also gain +2 natural armor. ''Scorpio: The Scorpio Can cast the spell True Strike at Will. They also gain Energy Resistance 10/Fire. Sagittarius: ''The Sagittarius is effected by Phantom steed upon activation of this effect. In addition, they can utilize a bow to fire a spear, lance, or polearm, granting the polearm the effective range of the bow. ''Capricorn: ''The Capricorn can use the spell hydraulic push at will. This check can use the Aster Knight's dexterity or strength modifier instead of her casting modifier. They also gain a swim speed of 30 feet. ''Aquarius: ''The Capricorn can use the spell grease at will. They also gain Energy Resistance 10 to Acid and a swim speed of 20 feet. ''Pisces: The Pisces is effected by an Obscuring Mist spell which surrounds him upon activation of this effect, as well as a swim speed of 40 feet. This replaces the Barbarian's Greater Rage ability. Mighty Strength of the Stars (Su): The Aster Knight deals +1d6 force damage on all attacks with a polearm/spear and gains resistance 30 to force. In addition, while in their Strength of the stars form, they deal an additional +1 force damage on every hit for every consecutive round they spend with Strength of the stars active. In addition they gain a fly speed of 60 feet with perfect maneuverability while the ability is active. This replaces the Barbarian's Mighty Rage Ability. 'REINCARNATION' Aster Knight Reincarnation